


Sepia is the color of his Eyes

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, Short Story, atsumu's a heather, domestic-ish, fuck buddies, in their college days, not into volleyball, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: He's in love with his fuck buddy, and little did he know that they're not exactly who he thinks they are.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sepia is the color of his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> very short, very quick atsuhina drabble. have a lovely day!

_Atsumu... kiss me slowly... and in the morning, if you're still here, beside me once I wake up... look at me with your eyes that are just perfectly reflected by the sun... showing your most beautiful sepia eyes... tell me. Tell me honestly. Why do you like toying with me so much?_

He drew a gentle breath, opening his eyes slowly and dragged his hand over the empty side of the bed. It was cold, almost like it was untouched, and that no one lied there with him last night. Hinata sighed, deflating in the process-his eyes opened and he smiled bitterly. “He’s gone.”

“Again.” He scrunched his nose in denial, pursing his lips and sitting up. He bit his lip, running his hand up his hair and down his nape. His back ached, he felt sore. Used. Set aside. He was in love with his fuck buddy. He pulled the covers up to his chest, covering his skin that was bruised and littered with hickies. He brought his knees to his chest, embracing them and leaning forward. He cursed inwardly, _fuck,_ he hates himself.

He hates himself because he just lets Atsumu in, and that he doesn’t even fight back. He hates himself because he’s in love;while the other just sees him as another of their many playthings. Hinata leaned his chin on his knee, eyes roaming the other side of his bed. The empty side. He looked for traces, clues, anything. Anything that Atsumu could have possibly left for him to cherish. And, as always. There was nothing. Completely nothing. He swallowed dryly, then his eyes fluttered close. “If only you knew.”

“Knew what?” Atsumu said as he walked in, cups of coffee in both hands. He took a few steps in and kicked the door close, then walking towards the bed and sitting down. He gave Hinata one of the cups and took a sip from his own, “Coffee.”

Hinata takes it, letting go of his knees and moving to the side so that Atsumu could sit comfortably. “Y-you’re here?”

“Am I not welcome?” Atsumu gives Hinata his signature smirk, because of this-the boy rolls his eyes. “Sorry, I don’t know how you like your coffee. Sweet, bitter? Cinnamon-ny?” 

_That’s because you never stay._

Hinata looks into a cup, it’s just dark. That’s probably how Atsumu likes his coffee, too. Dark. Roasted. Bitter. Hinata places his lips down the rim, he keeps it there, taking in the faint scent of caffeine. He shrugs, “I don’t really drink coffee, I don’t really have a preference.” 

Atsumu hums, “I see.” _That’s a lie._

“What’s up?” Hinata blows into the cup, tipping it towards himself to see if he could drink it. It wasn't very hot anymore, so he tips it further, letting the contents come in and travel down his throat. 

Atsumu brings his legs up, shifting in the bed and facing Hinata. “Had time.” The ginger furrows his brows, but they don't say a word. “To stick around.” He points his thumb towards the door, “I’ll leave if you want me to.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hinata shakes his head, putting his cup on the bedside table. “Stay if you want. I should…” He looks down on himself, “Probably take a shower first. Uh, if you’re hungry, feel free to look around.” 

He takes his robe that was carelessly hung over his back rest, he wraps it around himself tightly and securely. Taking a shower now is a good idea. He can’t exactly grasp on the situation. And wll, he hated the resentful way the coffee rolled to the back of his throat. He hates dark coffee. He hates coffee in general. The taste. It makes him dizzy, and it’s god awful smell-it makes him want to gag. He definitely didn’t use the shower as an excuse to escape from Atsumu’s disgusting brew. 

Atsumu watched Hinata walk and step into the bathroom. He seemed fine, maybe he wasn’t as rough as he thought he was last night. Hinata’s limping just a little, he’s holding onto his lower back, he’s in pain, evidently, but it seems to be bearable. “What about your coffee?” 

“Uh, dunno, throw it away maybe.”

“You didn’t like it?” Hinata just smiles at him, the boy closes the door and is then out of sight. _He really doesn’t like me._

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me [ here ](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


End file.
